Intervalle
by LittleChisa
Summary: "...Tu n'es bon qu'à faire du pain et des chocolats chauds ?" Ou un court AU à propos de pain, de chocolat chaud, et de deux lycéens -ou pas- un peu -très- proches.


**Personnages/Parings/Autres machins :** On...On verra. Je me sens perdue, parmi tout ça. Pas mal d'UA, je pense, parce que je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai aucun mal à les imaginer en lycéens.

**Disclamer :** Tout le monde est à Atsuko Asano, dommage.

**Notes :** Bon, NO.6 est une des rares séries qui m'aura donné envie de faire fanarts/fics/cosplay à la fois. Et ça, c'est vraiment beaucoup. M'enfin, c'est la première « fic » que j'écris de toute ma vie, donc je compte sur votre indulgence...S'il vous plaît ?

Tant que j'y suis, j'écris souvent vers 3h du matin, alors si vous cherchez un joli vocabulaire et un bon niveau...C'est_ légèrement_ loupé...?

Edit : Tiens. Ici, c'est super large, en fait. DX

* * *

><p>- ...Tu n'es bon qu'à faire du pain et des chocolats chauds ?<p>

La remarque sarcastique venait d'un jeune homme négligemment affalé sur les marches d'un escalier quelconque. Nezumi avait un morceau d'omelette entre les doigts, l'autre finissant d'être impitoyablement broyé par ses dents blanches. Comme la plupart des jours qui précédaient celui-ci, le soleil brillait sans relâche, tandis qu'une légère brise faisait profiter sa fraîcheur aux étudiants. L'horloge sonna midi le quart. Les feuilles vertes des nombreux arbres plantés dans la cour s'agitèrent durant un instant, faisant sursauter quelques jeunes filles venues profiter de leur ombre. Les cris des sportifs, malgré l'éloignement des terrains, leur parvenaient tout de même sous la forme d'un écho lointain.

_Clac._

Avec une moue boudeuse, Shion venait de reprendre ce qui restait de l'oeuf d'un coup de baguette bien placé, et le fit aussitôt disparaître dans sa propre bouche, avant de s'essuyer d'un coup de manche. Sa chemise, alors immaculée le matin même, n'eut que peu de chance face à l'huile dont l'omelette était enduite. Sans doute une lessive aurait été nécessaire le soir-même. Mais le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de penser à tous ces détails.

- Malpoli. _Maman _ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

- Si c'était pour en dire du mal, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'en prendre !

Les deux élèves s'étaient tous les deux installés sur les marches de l'entrée arrière de leur école. Peu d'autres étudiants venaient déjeuner ici, la plupart ayant une préférence pour le toit ou leur salle de classe. Mais pour nos deux camarades, les deux options restaient bien trop bruyantes, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient fini, pour l'un, assis nonchalamment sur les marches, et pour l'autre, appuyé contre la barre de fer qui était originalement utilisée pour s'aider à monter. La souris releva la tête et grogna. Il n'avait pas tout à fait l'habitude de ce genre de goût.

- Où sont passés les délicieux déjeuners de ta _mère chérie_, hein ?

Shion passa une main dans ses mèches blanches. Un tic que Nezumi avait remarqué depuis quelques temps, après avoir passé tant d'instants à fixer cette chevelure immaculée. Un tic qui réapparaissait dès que Shion semblait agité, ou alors, embarassé...Nul ne saurait décrire exactement ce genre de visage qu'il affichait de temps en temps. Le plus jeune finit par répondre, sur un ton un peu précipité. De la gêne, peut-être. Mais il souriait toujours. Drôle d'expression.

- Disons que j'ai voulu essayer...Hum...

- Oh. Alors tu as des progrès à faire. Sérieusement. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'_elles_ voudraient de ça.

- Nezum...!

Celui dont il s'apprêtait à prononcer le nom venait d'effleurer sa joue d'un geste taquin, ce qui empêcha momentanément Shion de finir sa phrase.

- Une miette...Peut-être.

- ...Hein ? Vraiment ? Où ça ?

Le plus jeune, sans plus se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, à peine quelques instants plus tôt, palpa un instant sa joue à l'aide de ses doigts afin de confirmer les dires de son aîné. Celui-ci devait sans doute rire intérieurement, avec son air amusé, tout en observant Shion chercher les fameux restes. Il se sentait étrangement de bonne humeur, et le remarquant, se flagella mentalement de se montrer si niais envers son ami.

_Ta-tac._

Celui-ci n'avait plus prêté attention aux baguettes de bois qu'il tenait toujours de sa main libre, et l'une d'entre-elles eut bien vite fait de heurter le sol avec un petit bruit sec.

- Ah, zut...C'est de ta faute, Nezumi !

Alors qu'il se baissait pour ramener la soeur de celle qu'il serrait encore entre ses doigts, Nezumi, qui jusque là ne faisait que l'épier silencieusement, lui saisit doucement le menton. Shion ne s'en formalisa pas.

C'était devenu une habitude. Ou un jeu.

Plutôt étrange, comme jeu.

Que ce soit ses longues mèches immaculées, son visage angélique, ou encore la cicatrice singulière qui parcourait tout son corps, de temps en temps, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Nezumi semblait trouver amusant, ou intéressant de les frôler, de les effleurer, ou encore de les caresser selon son bon vouloir.

Etrange, disais-je. Mais pas désagréable.

Contrairement à ce que les autres semblaient penser, il n'éprouvait pas de gêne envers ces courts contacts entre-eux. Il n'y avait pas de raison de l'être.

- ...Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ses prunelles aux reflets violets fixaient sans fléchir les iris grises de la souris.

Un instant, ces deux points gris semblèrent devenir flous. Imperceptiblement.

- Rien.

Il sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres.

Etrange, mais pas désagréable. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu...

La cloche l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Nezumi, impassible, mordait dans la fin de son sandwich tout en se relevant prestement. Des gestes habiles et élégants. Comme toujours. Il repartit dans l'ombre du bâtiment, sans se retourner, tout en lançant calmement à celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

- Bon, tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ta _gentille mère_ en arrivant en retard, non ?

_Un point pour lui._

Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Peut-être devrait-il lui mordre le nez, en guise de punition.

Shion emballa ce qui restait de son déjeuner, et retourna rapidement dans le bâtiment à la suite de son aîné. Sur ses lèvres, un léger goût salé sembla perdurer...

* * *

><p>Je pleure.<p>

Non, sérieux, j'ai tellement honte de cette chose. x'D

C'est un essai, j'vous dis. Un essai. *part chercher une corde*


End file.
